Battle Field of Love
by Writing-OnMy-HeartStrings
Summary: Classic story of SasuSaku, Sakura always chasing after Sasuke, but what would happen when Sakura has moved on and Sasuke is ready for love? Is it too late? Sasuke doesn't think so. He'll just have to break out some "Uchiha Charm" but will it work?
1. Game,Set,Match!

Battle Field of Love

**Summary: Classic story of SasuSaku, Sakura always chasing after Sasuke, but what would happen when Sakura has moved on and Sasuke is ready for love? Is it too late? Sasuke ****doesn't think so. He'll just have to break out some "Uchiha Charm" ****(and some other hmm things) to win his cherry blossom back, but will it work? Read and See!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, **_**or else it would be called **_**Sakura. **_

**A/N: Yes, I'm back. I know I have been gone for a long time because I have been busy with school and everything else that goes with life. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish my high school story and if I do I'm going to completely redo it because my writing has improved since I was 13. Anyway, I'm writing this story because it honestly came to me in a dream about 5 days ago. That was when my writers block was lifted! Well I'm going to shut up so you can read! R, R, & R! (read, relax, and review!)**

**Mature Warning: Will contain Sexual scenes and Bad words, so dont like dont read!**

**P.S. I have another account! I use it to write my twilight stories, so if you like Edward and Bella PM me. I'll then give you the user-name.**

**

* * *

**

Staring at the star filled sky, Sakura lies on her back on a log by the camp fire and traces out a simple doodle of Naruto with the shining stars.

_Maybe I will accept his offer when I get home, _Sakura thought as she zooms back in time to about a week or two ago.

*Flash Back*

Packing up for her mission, Sakura was startled when she heard a sudden knock on her apartment door. She hurried over to the door and peeped through the peep-hole.

_Oh, it's just Naruto, _she thought and then opened the door.

"Hi Naruto, I can't talk right now because I have that mission I have to get packed for!" Sakura said quickly rushing to her bag.

"I know ,but I have to ask you something," Naruto replied with his voice shaking a little.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

"Will …you …go out with me?" Naruto asked rushing through the end.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura said with much confusion glancing over at the clock," I'm sorry , but I have to go! I promised I'll think about it!"

"Oh OK," Naruto replied with disappointment. He then left the room with his head hanging low.

*End of Flash Back*

Sakura then sighed as she broke from her train of thoughts to check on the tea.

Sakura has been out for about week and 5 days on an A-rank mission that had to do with the Land of Waves. Hinata, Ino, and her have finally finished and are resting before they finish the trip back home. Sakura has been taking some tough missions , so she will be ready to join the Anbu Black Ops in about 6 months.

She stirred the tea and then gave it a blow before giving it a quick taste.

"Tea's done girl!" Sakura Shouted.

Hinata and Ino jumped out of their tents and hurried to the fresh, hot tea.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ino added.

Suddenly, they heard a sound over near the bushes. They rushed over to see if anything was there.

"Nothings there," Sakura said with this confused look on her face.

"Maybe it was just a hare or something," Hinata suggested.

They just shrugged it off and finished fixing their tea. They chatted around the warm campfire sipping away at their tea. Afterwards, they slipped into their tents to rest for the night ...or so they thought.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed! Chapters will get a lot longer after the next chapter or two. Please review! Here is a quick view of chapter 2!**

Beep...Beep...Beep as the only sound filling the quite hospital room as Ino and Hinata awoken to be hooked up to several bandages machines and be wrapped on in many bandaged that made it hard for them to move.

**Hope you enjoy that little preview. I will post chapter 2 very soon. Remember ****R, R, & R! (read, relax, and review!)- Sasukes1wuver**


	2. What the Hell happened!

**A/N: Hey I'm back and on Christmas vacation so I'll be working on my stories at night when I do my best thinking. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Disclaimer: me no own naruto! Got dat punkz!**

**P.S: Lemon in next chapter and a lil in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

The constant beeping of the machines filled the quiet hospital room as Hinata and Ino awoke from there unconsciousness to be hooked up to machines and cover in a few bandages. Lady Tsunade entered the room shortly after.

"Oh they're wake! Cut of those last IV's," she quickly instricted a nurse as she looking through her clipboard and then walked out behind a nurse.

The nurse and Tsuanade walked back in moments later with food. After they started to eat, bundles of questions replaced the beeping of the small hospital room.

"What the hell happened girls!" she asked the girls as they finished eating.

"Well, it was about midnight and i had just woke up before the attack," Ino started" and I had something outside my tent ,i felt a shot in my arm, screamed and that's all i remember."

Hinata then said" I heard her scream so I jumped out of my tent to be face-to-face with the figure in a black cloak. I tried to activate my byakugan but I couldn't get my charka to flow and felt powerless."

"Well we suspect a toxin was put in drink of some sort and you all drink and so your charka was weakened p," Tsunade replied looking at some paper cliped to her board.

"Well the only person who put anything in our evening tea was Sakura but it couldn't be her!" Ino replied in shock.

"Wait! A sound come from some bushes out of the forest so we jumped and went to check it out. Maybe someone use that as a distraction and slipped in and put the toxin in the drink!" Hinata exclaim.

"But the only person fast enough to do that would be-" Tsunade was then intrubed be Asuma who was rushing in from behind her.

"My lady no sign of Haruno Sakura but we found this!" He shouted through gasp of air holding the object up.

It was a metal beaded necklace with a ring on it. The ring had the Uchiha symbol on it with the colors replaced with precious gems matching the colors.

* * *

**A/N: who ever can the be? hmmmm? (she said sarcasticly) Ok let me explain what happened at the scene in Sakura's POV(point of view)**

Sakura's POV

"Hehhehehe Sasuke-cun...stop the tickles!" I say in a playful voice.

He brushes his hands against my bare stomach and leans downs to kiss my breast. He then starts to play with my right breast as i run my nimble fingers through his soft hairs.

His mouth then goes to work on my left breast making me moan in comnplete totally bless! *scream in distant*

I then wake fomr a familiar and pleasant dream to here Ino scream.

_Damn! _I jump up and then feel an all-to-familiar hand brush a cross my neck to hit my neck and knock my out.

* * *

**A/N: hehe cliffy! anyway nice so far right! well review and tell me! now im going to be because I'm going to have to go last min. Christmas shopping w/ my dad for my mom and its like 4:03 a.m.! Crap...oh well! R,R, & R!**


	3. Wwwhaaat ddoo yyoou waantt wiith mee?

**A/N: Hey! Here is the moment you have been waiting for* drum rolllllll* the lemon chapter! Ohh Sasuke's gunna get him some! Enjoy!**

**!WARNING!: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER SO DON'T LIKE DO NOT FREAKIN READ!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or there be ****A LOT ****MORE****SASUSAKU sex in it!**

* * *

As I awoke, I felt this tingy sensation running through my stiff sore body. My eyes creeped open to find myself lying on a hard bed in a small poorly lit room. The only light was a candle lit the left corner at the end of the tiny room, and sitting by the light source was a dark figure who I couldn't make out due to the poor lighten. I could only make out who the shadow was when he spoke.

"Hn, you're finally wake my Sakura," Sasuke spoke in husky tone. Suddenly two more candles where lit on the end tables by the bed. Then he was suddenly holding my wrist down and was hovering over my body looking at me as if I was some thing to eat. I tried to push him off of me but I could barley move under him! I felt weak and ...powerless!

"No use in trying my love, you should know that with even a pinch of charka reduce serum, your whole charka network is shot," Sasuke said with a devious smile as he bent down and kissed my neck.

I filched and started to panic! I finally choked out the question i been dying to ask," Wwwhaaat ddooo yyooouu waaantt wwiiith meee?"

He then looked up at me like I was stupid! He then started laughing the wicked dark laugh the sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh what every man wishes to do to you my dear," he said as he bent down to whisper in my ear," To fuck you senseless" He then lick the tick of my ear and left trails of kisses running back down to my neck leaving a love bite ever so often. He then brushed his lips over my lips and dove in. He then licked my bottom lip with much haste begging for entrance. I stayed still and stiff as stone not caving to his smooth moves and strong muscular toned body...

As I was lost in dream, he grew impatient with my resistance and tried a new strategy. He then slipped his hand under my shirt and sports bra,and in respond I gasped at the sensation. He then slipped his tongue into my warm mouth and when to work not leaving one spot unexplored. He hands then had torn off my shirt and bra, and was playing with my now hard nipples. We then broke for some fresh air. He look into my eyes and i suddenly felt this feeling of Déjà vu. A feeling i havent felt in years...

He then kissed my cheeks gently and started rubs his hands against my breast. I moaned in pleasure.

A thought crossed my mind _" Why fight it? he'll win and hey this might be a once in a life time chance...or maybe i'm dreaming! oh who fucking cares!" _

I then grabbed his head and to his surprise pulled him into a blissful kiss. Our tongues fought a war whiles Sasuke rubbed his hands over my curves and started to pull at my shorts when I broke our kiss.

"Tsk tsk, impatient much Sasuke-cun. All you gotta do is ask, " I said as I flipped him over and finished pulled over my shorts but leaving my lace thong on.

"That too!" He said as he glared at me.

"Patient Sasuke-cun, I'm just starting to have fun! " I said with an evil smirk on my face.

He sighed as I started kissing his neck and rubbing my hands over his toned smooth chest. I could hear him mumble under his breath.

"Whats wrong Sasuke? uncomfortable?" I asked rubbing my hands right above growing erection.

"Shut the hell up bitch and let me fuck you!" He spit out in a low voice.

"Woah relax..well try to," I giggled as I slipped my hand under his pants and found out that he wasnt wearing any underwear. I giggled and blushed as he groaned. I slipped off his pants and gently grabbed his fully erect member. I started moving my hands up and down his member as he started moving his hands through my hair. I then bent down and licked his tip which caused him to shudder. I shoved his whole member into my warm mouth and started licking and sucking all over his shaft.

"UGH! let me fuck you NOW! " he shouted in pleasure. I gave his member one more suck before letting it go. He then flipped me to my back and ripped off my thong with his mouth. He then quickly readied himself at my entrance. First , he looked at me.

"Sakura, I love you," He said and he gave me a kiss and slowly slid inside me.

It started to burn and my eyes started to water, but it felt so good!

"Ok ready?" he asked after he had settled inside me. I nodded and he thrusted inside me breaking my barrier and causing a shriek to escape from my mouth. He then kissed me and tried to calm me.

"It hurts Sasuke-cun, " I said in a harsh whisper through my ragged breath.

"I know baby, just relax, and let me do the work, " he said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and started thrusting slowly. As he slowly speed up, the only sound is our moans and ragged breath. Thrust after thrust, i felt like a knot inside of me was growing and tightening inside me untill i couldn't take it and my juices spilled over his member. A silent scream escape my mouth as a spiral of bliss fogged my mind. After a few more thrust I felt Sasuke follow after me. He collaspe ontop of me, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: oh my freakin gosh this was the hardest chapter because my internet was acting up and this was only my 2nd lemon and FYI the 1st was bad so I hope everyone likes this one cause i worked super hard on it! R,R,& R!**


	4. Is it love or lust?

**A/N: Im back again! Just hang in there and I'm sorry this chpt is short but I'm kinda at a stand still!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: Sexual scene and mature language.**

**P.S.: Im adding character POV's ( i got it from another story) so you get feelings from the other characters.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

With the sound of my door creaking open, my eyes fluttered opened to see this shark boy looking think with a sword on his back at the door. I quickly pulled the covers over my still exposed body.

"Hm, your cherry blossom beauty is awake Sasuke," He replied giving me a wink as I heard all to familiar footstep approaching the open door.

"Well I can't see her with your shark ass standing in the fucking away Suigetsu!" Sasuke barked as he pushed him out of the way. Suigetsu just glared and sighed.

He smirked as I blushed and suddenly remeber last night. As the images and feeling replayed in my head, I felt like jelly.

He smirked. "Well hello my cherry," he said as he grabbed my hand and brushed his lips over it gently.

"Well I better leave you two alone," Suigetsu said breaking us out of our trance like stage.

"Hn," Sasuke replied uninterested at the moment as Suigetsu closed the door and leaving us alone

**Sasuke's POV**

I grabbed her by the wrists and crashed into her soft and slightly swallow lips from our love the night before. Her eyes widen and she struggled to get free. I then broke our kiss and glared at her stubbornness still holding her wrists.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in her raspy voice. _sexy, sweet , soft raspy voice..._

I just growled at her stupidity, " I thought we went over this last night,"

"Ok you got what you want so let me go!" she said with pleading in her soft sea green orbs.

My patience had it! "You really think i just let you go on a whim after one stupid night! you know to much as it is!" I spat venomously at her and slamming her down onto the bed and her head hitting the wooden headboard.

As I left the room, I heard her sobs and felt this strange stabbing pain in my chest.

**Sakura's POV**

As he stormed out of the room, tears started falling from me like a tsunami. Not from the pain from my head which was overpowered from the pain from last night as much from the pain from the inside. I healed up that wound with the little charka i had, but no charka could heal the wound of regret. Why did i...?

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked in the den where Suigetsu was sitting.

"so how did it go?" he asked with a grin showing his sharp teeth.

"Didn't FUCKING happen!" I damn near shouted," she has the nerve to believe after one night I would let her go! Now that I've had a taste, I want it all! I love her!"

Suigetsu got up and looked me in my eyes and said, " is it love or lust?" and walked away with shock plastered on my face.

**Karin's POV**

I was walking down the hall to see Sasuke-cun when I walked pass a door and peeked inside. There was girl.. the girl Sasuke-cun was talking about! The slut doesn't deserve my Sasuke-cun!

_I change her foolish little mind _I thought to myself as a devious plan popped into my mind. I then walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: cliffy! I wrote this in like 30 mins because I probably won't be able to update for 2 weeks. R,R, & R! (Read,Relax, and Review!)**

**please please please review if you can! They give me the want to keep writing!**


	5. So this is home?

**A/N: Omg sorry I've been gone for so long! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

As I sat on the hard bed filled with regret after getting dressed, a red head girl with glasses walked in like she's the queen or something.

"Oh, " she said uninterested," Your Sasuke-cun's new slut?"

I blinked and shouted," What the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you!"

She stepped back and put her hands up before saying hastily," Whoa, calm down girl! I was in the same position as you! oh and my names Karin."

"Wait you slept with Sasuke?" I said in shock. Well that explain his skill...

"Yea five or six times then he tossed me aside and started hunting down this other girl who he used as a sacrifice. Oh then this other girl who he killed 5 days ago when he found out your location. He only kept me because of my powers," Karin said with a frown on her face, "You'll next so let me help you out of he-" but a dark husky voice interrupted her before she could finish.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"What the hell are you doing Karin?" I yelled. What is she talking about?

"Oh hmm Sasuke I was just..hmm.. opps wrong room," and then she vanished.

I then sighed and turned to Sakura, that stabbing pain returning to my chest ," Hmm I'll let Suigetsu show you around til then I'll show you to the kitchen."

She shook but didn't move. The pain throbbed harder.

"Come on! What the hell do you want from me?" I shouted.

Her head then shot up and she shouted," I want the truth and I want to go home! If you can't give me those things then just leave me the fuck alone!"

My eye twitched and before I could think I was holding her by the neck against the wall. Tears started to stream down her beautiful cheeks and like the tears I fell. I loosened my grip and placed a delicate kiss on her pink lips.

**Sakura's Pov**

Sasuke's eyes suddenly softened and he loosened his iron grip. He then lend in and kissed my lips gently. My mind started to swirl like the night before. I absent-mindily wrapped my leg around his waist as he carried me close to his body over to his bed. He placed me down and sighed.

"Follow me into the kitchen," He said and turned toward the door. My heart dropped on the floor and shatter once more.

I got up and followed leaving my broken heart and feelings behind. As we walk down the dark hallway, my mind started to think of Ino and Hinata.

"Are my friends OK?" I suddenly asked as we turned a corner and entered into a larger room with a small kitchen, a bar with some bar-stools, and some furnisher.

"Yes now stop asking questions," He said coldly as he walked ahead of me.

Deciding to just keep my mouth shut, I sat quickly on the nearest bar-stool. Sasuke walked to a refrigerator and opened it while i sat thinking quietly. Is my chakra flow back? I started to get my chakra to flow into my fist when suddenly Sasuke spoke,

"Don't try," He then past me a glass of water and some toast.

I sighed and muttered a "thank you" before taking a bite. Then my mind suddenly shout " It probably has that toxin in it Dumbass!" but my stomach had more power of my mind as i took another bite.

"Well hello," said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned my head and saw the shark boy again.

" Aren't you Suigetsu?" I asked.

" The one and only, and might I ask who are you beautiful?" he asked with a smirk that made me blush.

I giggle and replied," Oh i'm Sakura Haruno." I then stud up and held out my hand which he grabbed.

A growl came from behind as Suigetsu started to lend in the kiss my hand.

" Chill Sasuke," He said with a smile showing his sharp teeth," I am only messin."

" Why don't you go mess with Karin if your that horny?" He growled.

" I wouldn't touch that bitch if she was the last women on Earth," Suigetsu grimaced.

" What bitch?" said another voice from behind him belonging the a red head.

" Hi Karin," I said with a smile. She might just be my favorite.

" Shut up slut," she snapped back. I take that back. I clenched my fist and started picturing me punching her smart ass face in.

"Sakura, you may go out in the garden," Sasuke said quickly in my ear as he saw my fist clenched.

I sighed as Suigetsu showed my to the back door.

As soon as we walked outside he said," Don't worry about that bitch and anything she says is a lie."

" So she never slept with Sasuke," I said as i looked around the garden.

" Sasuke never slept with anyone," Suigetsu said then paused before saying," But you." He then left me with my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hope you liked! Please R,R,&R! Give my some ideas because im stuck! Well introduction is done and there was a lot of dailouge so you could get their personality.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Bulla49: Sakura should be just fine ( or will she?) I hate Karin too but thank god Suigetsu is there! He's my favorite so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kumikoX3chan: Thanks for the tip! I see it both times sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! :))**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha( from Chapter 3): I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**and agains thanks to all reviewers! Reviews make my smile!  
**


	6. Now this love! SasuSaku style!

**A/N: OMG! I'm soo sorry for leaving you guys hanging but my computer finally said its good byes by damn near catching on fire (jk it just went to the deadly blue screen and started beeping but I gotta make it sound exciting!) so this chapter was erased. After sometime I got a new laptop but I was soo annoyed and busy so I didn't feel like rewriting it which is why I apologize. Also I'm writing a new story, which is doing great, but I'm going to add some more chapters to this one because I have an extremely bad habit of starting a story and never finishing it. Plus, I'm still debating if I'm going to post the other story or not since it's kinda….. crazy and strange. Anyway I'm going shh it and let you guys enjoy a story which is looong past due.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything to do with Naruto (or Harry Potter but that doesn't have anything to do with this but I'm just bummed out about that too ^.^ )**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was just absent-mindedly chewing on a tomato when Suigetsu walked back into the den area.

"So what you going to do with Sakura…besides fuck her every time you get?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes at the last part of his questioned, I swallowed the bite of tomato I was eating and replied," What the hell am I supposed to do? Nothing I do makes her happy...she soo stubborn"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and muttered," Sound like someone else I know." but before I could open my mouth to retort, I heard a similar screams and shouts in the distant.

**Sakura's POV**

I tried to fight out of the grip of the drunken stranger that was holding me captive as he cooed sweetly in my ear. But of course that damn Uchiha and his damn drug are going to get my raped! Oh Kami why me?

"Shh *hic* relax and *hic* let daddy take care of you. *hic* don't worry babe *hic* it will be done in a flash," The stranger whispered sickly sweet into my ear. I felt him smirk and then lick the tip of my ear making me shiver with disgust. Tears start to fill my eyes as the panic truly set in as he reached for the zipper of my shirt. Though thank Kami my knight in shining armor came to rescue me.

"Yes it will be done in a flash," Sasuke said coldly as he dropped from the tree branch, the draggers he was sending my captor was the only emotion he showed. It somewhat turned me on.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I sauntered toward the fool who clearly wants to fulfill death wish, he pushed Sakura to the ground…**_MY Sakura._**

Grinning drunkenly, he slurred," And whoo the *hic* heelllll do yoou think *hic* _yooou _arrrre?"

Before he realized what just happened, I had unsheathed my Katana and had it through is chest. The warm dark red liquid gushed over my Katana and hands as I slowly twisted it in his chest.

Before he breathed his last, I leaned into his ugly face and spat venomously, "death…"

I pushed my Katana into his chest further before I pulled it out. The light left his eyes as he fell to the forest floor to decay with the fallen trees. I watched as the bastard's blood dripped from my Katana before sheathing it again and turning to Sakura, who was trembling like a puppy in the rain.

Something just wanted me to help her and sooth all her problems but another part of me wanted to kill her for making me worry and have to see her in such a pathetic shape. Though before I could decide on which part to choose, the first part had me, **Sasuke Uchiha**, damn near crawling towards her shaking form.

**Sakura's POV**

I shook in fear as Sasuke killed my captor. Putting his Katana away, he turned towards me. I felt like a rabbit in the presence of a snake. His eyes are cold as ice and his aura was dark and mincing. An inter battle was being fought behind those onyx eyes that I uncontrollably loved.

Suddenly, his glare lessened as he got on the ground and motioned me forward. My body reacted abruptly as a jumped into his arms and started to weep. His body tenses are I cry out every emotion and fear I had. He sighed and lifted my head up with his strong but remarkably soft hands. As I look in those amazing dark eyes, my mouth goes dry… unlike another part of my body. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before helped me off the ground. Standing up, I stumbled into his body. Our bodies connected and my heart skipped a beat. Before I could think, lust took over my body as our lips connected.

**Sasuke's POV**

The awkward silence ended as Sakura crashed her lips in mine. I responded back to her kiss by sliding my tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned softly which sent shivers down my back and blood rushing to my lower regions. My hands traced her sides as my tongue won the war in her mouth. She moaned again but much louder.

After another moment, we broke the kiss for air. Catching my breath, I leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes looked breathtaking when they a smoldered in lust. Smirking slightly, I kissed the tip of her nose before unwinding myself from her hold. I gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips. After brushing my lips slightly over the top of her hand, which caused her to blush, I lead her back to the base before things got too out of hand.

As we entered the base, Suigetsu walked up to me and whispered in my ear," You two enjoyed your walk in the park?"

I just smirked and said," Not yet." before I bended down to kiss her flushed cheek. I then started to drag her down the hall.

**Sakura's POV**

Suigetsu whispered something into Sasuke's ear with a smirk after we had walked into the base. Sasuke did that tantalizing smirk of his before whispering something back and then leaning do to kiss my cheek. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged down the hall to his bedroom. Picking me up bridal style, he managed to open the door.

Closing the door with his foot, he pushed my warm body against it as he ravaged my neck with such skilled lips that nipped, sucked, and licked at **_just_** the right places. I shivered as he tugged at the hem of my shorts. My world shook as I realized that he was wanting more than a few kisses. My hands shoot down to his trying to stop him. Surprisingly, it worked.

**Sasuke's POV**

As Sakura's hand covered mine, I stop without much thought. I look into her beautiful emerald orbs to see slight signs of tears. My world shook as I realized she wasn't enjoying this was much as I was. I let her slid gently onto the ground before my hand caressed her red face. Trying to remember what had made her react so much in the forest, I sighed when it hit me. Laying my head on her should, I held her close as we swayed gently to the beat of our own music.

After a moment of silence, I sighed and whispered," What wrong? What do you want me to do?" It turned out sound more desperate than I wanted it to but something just wanted me to take care of her before any pity need on my own.

As she breathed out, her breath brushed the back of my neck causing hairs to stand up and my vital regions to stir slightly. It's a damn shame that even her breathing makes me feel this was…fuck my life. Oh, and don't even let me start on how it felt when she spoke.

"Well," She stuttered," It would be nice to use the restroom and freshen up some…" her voice trailed off as I thought. Then, a very devious idea struck. I pulled her gently away from the door as I lead her to the bathroom. Opening the door with my free hand, we went in. She gasped slightly (and sexily) when she saw the beauty of it…or she realized my plan. Standing behind her, I snaked my arms her slender waist.

" I'll be back…" I whispered, licking her ears. With that, I took my leave.

**Sakura's POV**

As Sasuke closed the door behind him, I sighed. After using the bathroom, I took another look around the elegant room. The walls and floor were tiled with marble, and it had a shower and one of those large baths. Arms suddenly snaked around my waist like they did moment earlier except now something was poking at my ass. I gasped as a blush flooded over my face again and warmth flooded my lower body. I looked down trying to get my hair to cover my flushed cheeks, but my actions didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke because I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. Turning me around, I realized Sasuke was only wearing a towel that was tucked tightly on his waist showing his…hmm… desire. I gulped as he chuckled and lifted my chin to look in his beautiful eyes.

"What do you want to do?" He said softly.

"A shower would be nice…" I said just as softly. He nodded before letting me go to start the water to our shower.

" You might want to get on dress Sakura," He spoke over the running water. The way my name rolled off his lips was I needed to start peeling on my clothes one by one. I quickly lifted up my shirt and unclipped my bra.

After kicking off my underwear and socks, I slowly walked over to Sasuke who was pulling off his towel. Turning around, he looked at me with a lust filled look that made my blush and look at my bare feet. He gently grabs my hand and leads into the steamy shower. As he opened the shower curtain, we stepped in carefully. The warm water washed away the dirty and grime from the last few days. A moan escaped my lips as the water slid down my skin slowly. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I felt myself being pushed up against the shower wall.

Leaning into my ear, Sasuke whispered huskily, "You think that feels good…you haven't felt nothing yet,"

Kissing my cheek, he grabbed my breasts roughly in his hands and started kneading them slowly. A moan escaped my lips as his mouth worked my neck once more. My legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as he pushed me farther up the tiled wall. His lips circled around my now perky left nipple causing my body to shake in response. After working with my left nipple, he released it with a _POP. _Resting his chin between my breasts, he glanced up at me. Sighing, he slid my down from the wall slowly but still holding me against the wall gently.

"We should wash up before the water gets too cold," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded, and he let me off the wall. Being on my two feet again, I lost my balance in the slick tub and fell into his arms.

Chuckling, he said jokingly," Come now babe, it's only going to be a few minutes. Try to control yourself." I blushed slightly at his remark and slapped his forearm playfully after he helped me stand straight. He chuckled again as he reached for a bar of soap. As he did so, I realized something…I've never seen Sasuke so happy. Can I truly make him this happy?

Being snapped out my thoughts as hands started to rub over my body; I realized that Sasuke is now cleaning me. I gasp and jump slightly as Sasuke stops his actions. He raises a perfect dark eyebrow and then sighed.

"Just relax,"

I nodded and he continued his work. Taking a deep breath, I focus on how his hands feel on my skin. His hands rub over my toned stomach and go up to clean my breast. I moan as he gently squeezes and rubs them. I can tell he is getting uncomfortable too because he is grinding his hips into my ass. I blush as shameful juices start to run down my legs. I bury my face into his shoulder to suppress my moans.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura is driving my fucking nuts! My dick feels like it could explode from the pressure! I grind her pretty ass to try to release some of the pressure but it doesn't work. The only thing that will work now is slamming into her tight warm pussy! I groan at the thought of me inside of her. Sakura leans head on my shoulder and moans loudly. I grit my teeth in my attempt to  
remain in control, but she is making is damn near impossible!

Trying to get my mind off my desire, I continue to clean her soft, beautiful skin. After cleaning her breasts, I move down to clean her legs, but she stops me. Taking the soap from my hands and turning around, Sakura looks at me an evil and very sexy look. She starts to clean my toned chest and stomach. I'm so caught up in her gentle movement that I didn't notice what she was about to do until I felt soft hands on my rock-hard dick. I moan as she starts to ever so slowly pump her hands up and down my member. That's it! This is driving my fucking nuts! I grab her wrist firmly to make her stop. She gave me an innocent look that just killed my self-control. I captured her lips in the roughest and most animalistic kiss the world has ever known! We release from our lip lock for air. I move to turn the shower off quickly. She sees this gesture, so she moves to get the towels.

"No time for that," I say as I pick her up bridal-style and carry her out of the steamy bathroom to the soon to be steamy bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, I start to kiss her neck, slowly trailing down to right above her soaking sex. My dick pounded as I look at the glossy fluids. I dive in for the kill.

**Sakura's POV**

I scream as I feel Sasuke finger open the folds of my pussy. His skillful fingers gently probe at my entrance, causing more of my juices to flow. I hear him chuckle before he dives deeper to slowly lick my clit. I moan his name softly as he sucks on it while he inserts a finger into my entrance. Moan after moan pours out of my mouth because of his skillful ministrations. Soon, he inserts another finger and a 3rd quickly after. I feel so close to my peak as the flaming ball inside of my feels like it's about to explode. Sensing my closeness, Sasuke removes his finger and gives her pussy a long like before licking my juices off his fingers. I shudder at the sexiness of the act. He smirks and kisses me passionately, which causes me to taste myself on his tongue. Breaking the kiss, he leans in close to my ear.

"You know what is better than eating your pussy… fucking it. But I can only do that if you beg Sa-ku-ra. Beg!" He nips at my ear and licks it playfully. I sit up and look at him.

" Pwease Sasuke-Kun!" I beg loudly with big eyes. He smirks and gently pushes me back down onto the bed. Trailing his fingers down my hips, I wiggle in anticipation. He chuckles and grabs my hand firmly. He brings my hand to his fully erect member and makes me grab it. I rub it against my soaking wet pussy in which we both moan in responds. Once his shaft was lubricated enough, he helped me slide himself into me. The burning is not as bad this time and he goes through without stopping. Closing my eyes, I lean my head back as a moan escapes my lips. He is still so I tell him to go on by moving my hips. He quickly starts and speeds up as I encourage him.

"Ugh!aaAAHhhhh!Sasuke-KUN!OOhhhh! More please! Harder!" I moan as he speeds to a quick pace.

"Damn! UGH! Fuck! Sakura! SHIT!" Sasuke screams as my walls start to squeeze his member. The flame inside of me explodes as I scream his name and he quickly follows.

"AHHH! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sak…sak...FUCK! SAKURA!" he screams as he shoots his hot seed into me. My warm fluids cover his shafts as he slows down the pace after running his climax. He carefully pulls his member out of me before collapsing at my side.

Sighing, I roll over to look at him. Sasuke looks stunning with the way his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. Reaching for his cheek, I stroke is gently. He sighs, grabs my hand softly, and holds it close to his face.

He looks up at me and says," Sakura, I love you." before he lends into kiss me. This kiss was…odd. It was different then all our other kisses. This was sweeter and loving. It almost made me cry.

We broke and I said," Sasuke, I love you too." I kissed his cheek and snuggled up next to him. Wrapping his arms securely around me, we both soon fell into loving dreams that could not compare to what just transpired that night. Something more than sex happened… we just didn't know what.

**A/N: Holy crap! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! Exactly 3,287 words! Again sorry for being so late but computer issues are not under my control unfortunately. The lemon was not planned at all! I was just writing and thought it would be a good way to make up for being soo late! Another thing is that my good friend, 9kaguya99, has inspired me to write it and she is helping with my writers block! Anyway, if you love SasuSaku and haven't read her stories, then do! Warning though some are kind of sad! But still amazing! Anyhoo, please R,R, & R!**

**~Sasukes1wuver! ^.^**


End file.
